My brothers keeper
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: My brother and I we're separated when I was eight now my brother found me. If only the rest of our family could find us. But what about my brothers keeper Sasuke Uchiha he's hot and only the man of every woman's dreams to bad I'm not the girl off every guys dreams.
1. Chapter 1

First off I don't own Naruto, if you don't count dreams, secondly there are three oc's in this chapter so here is their description.

Jonny-short black hair with gold eyes.

Shinchi-dark brown hair that is very messy looking and green eyes.

Daisuke-pink hair brown eyes.

Thirdly Sakura is 19 if you don't feel like doing the math and sasuke is 21.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

I ran with my baby brother, I had him on my back, as he cried into my pink locks. I tripped and fell. Someone pulled me up by my hair suddenly someone stabbed me through my arm I could fill that it went all the way through my arm. I heard my brother scream he was taken off my back they threw me in the back from of a truck and my brother was thrown in beside me. I looked around to see where he was hurt there was a cut on the four year olds leg where knife went all the way through my arm and hit his leg.

I held him close we soon came to a stop blood was every where I could feel myself losing consciousness. I felt someone stab my stomach I screamed. My brother was holding onto me for dear life as my world started to go black. Then I was brought back from the darkness by my brothers blood churning scream. They had finally got my brother to let go of me by stabbing me for a third time.

"Sissy help me, don't let him take me," he said.

"Nooooo," I screamed. I was jerked awake by someone shaking me.

"Shhhh Sakura it's okay it's me it's konan nothing's going to happen I'm right here," konan said.

"Konan I miss him," I said.

"I know, I know," she said.

Tenten and Shikamaru walked in the room trailed by Jonny they are like my family. We all grew up in the orphanage none of us got adopted when we were 18 we got the heck out of their. But before we got out of their at the age of 15 I had a baby boy and was told that he was going to be the only child I could have. Kouta his father was one of my two bests friends he took advantage of me and cheated on me after dating me for two years. Now I'm stuck with a four year son that I love with all my heart.

"Mommy," I hear from the door. There stood my son shinchi in his scooby doo pjs.

"Mommy is okay do you want to lay down with me," I said putting on a fake smile he shook his head yes.

Next morning (Sasuke's pov)

As we pulled up in the driveway my adopted son and I stepped out of the car. My son was young enough to be my younger brother. He had came into the orphanage when he was five I stuck up for him ever since which was hard because of his hair. All he could remember was his name and that for some reason he would wake up screaming Sakura. When I turned 18 I adopted him which was three years ago.

"This is our new place little man," I said as the moving truck pulled up "why don't you take Zeus and show him his new yard I'm pretty sure neji and Naruto would like to get out."

"Okay come on Zeus," he said after opening the door Zeus is our Siberian husky but turns out Zeus had other ideas he took off running.

"Zeus come," I yelled which he did.

"Dude why couldn't you have gotten a smaller dog," said Naruto.

"Because that's no fun," I said.

(Sakura's pov)

"Yes, going out the door right now ok bye," I said to ino obviously not caring what she was saying.

"Zeus where are you going," I heard someone ask before I was tackled to the ground " oh sh+t Sasuke help please," I was giggling as the dog licked at my face.

"What's going on," someone else asked but soon got his answer "Zeus down," the person said but Zeus stayed the owner of the dog finally pulled him off to reveal a very handsome man in front of me.

That's when I saw the face I've been having night mares about for months a single tear rolled down my cheek. My baby boy ran up behind me along with jonny. They probably all thought I was a crybaby. But at that very moment I didn't care all I cared about was my baby brother was right there in front of me. Everyone's eyes were on me but I couldn't find the words to say.

" Daisuke," I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Sakura," he said and ran into my arms.

"I-i-i thought I lost you forever," I cried into his shoulder.

"Prove that it's really you I don't want to be tricked again," he said I pulled up my sleeve to show off the scar that only him and I knew where it came from "I don't know where that came from but I know that it came from somewhere with me."

"What," I asked confused why he didn't remember that night.

"He has amnesia I'm surprised he remembers you," said Sasuke.

"Hey if we don't leave know where going to be late for work," said jonny "and that includes taking shinchi with us."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute," I said.

"Mister you have a big dog,"shinchi said "can I pet him."

"If it is okay with your Mom," said Sasuke.

"Mommy," he asked.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Where did the child come from," asked daisuke.

"A lot of betrayal let's leave it at that," I said as I watched my baby pet the dog.

"Oh I never introduced you," he said standing up and walking over to the handsome man.

"Don't say that he's your boyfriend," said jonny with a slight pout

"Jonny James quit," I said smacking him.

"No we I'm straight," said Sasuke.

"And so am I," said Daisuke.

"That's still not what I wanted to hear," jonny said.

"Okay that's it I'm telling cal," I said his face went pitch white "oh yeah I went there."

"Pweeeeease don't," he said.

"Then quit being a pervert-"

"You've known since we were 8 have you ever known me not to be a pervert," he said.

"5,4,3,2-"

"Okay I'll shut up no more counting," he said.

"Good boy cuz my next threat was being Tenten's target practice," I said.

"Yeah now I'm definitely shutting up," he said.

"Okay this is Sasuke Uchiha he is my adopted father he adopted me after he turned 18 because he didn't want to leave me in the orphanage," Daisuke said.

"I also did it don't tell Naruto this but this little guy is my best friend not him," he said.

"Saku no matter how much I love a good family moment 10 minutes tell we're late," said jonny.

"Oh shinchi we got to go," I said.

"No mommy I'm playing with the puppy," he said.

"Well what am I supposed to tell shika your supposed to go play hide-n-seek with him he's going to fill so betrayed," I said.

"I guess we'll have to tell him that he you found someone better to play with," said jonny.

"And hinata's going to be so disappointed in you," I said.

"No I want to go now please mommy," he said.

"Then you better go get in the car," I say "that always works little does he know konan and Tenten is taking him home," I wrapped my arms around daisuke "come by anytime."

Later that day

"Hello my name is Sakura would you like to start off with a drink," I said.

"Dude she has pink hair just like you daisuke," said a blonde haired guy with blue eyes.

"Naruto, Neji this is my sister," said Daisuke.

"Wait Sakura haruno is your sister," said Neji.

"Yes but how do you know her last name," Daisuke stated.

"Neji-kun," said tenten running up behind him and hugging him.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Mommy you lied shika isn't taking me to the park today that's tomorrow," said shinchi.

"Oh that's my bad baby," I said.

"Mommy can I stay with uncle neji," he said.

"You have to ask him," I said.

"Please uncle neji," he said.

"Why not little man," neji said.

"Yay," he said.

"Alright what do you want to drink," I said.

"Coke," said Daisuke.

"Pepsi," said Sasuke.

" ," said the blonde who I suppose is Naruto.

"Tea for me and root beer for the kid and a coke for tenny," said neji.

"Who said I was staying," said tenten.

"Do you not love me anymore,"said neji.

"I'm not even going to answer cuz you know it," she said.

"Then you're staying," he said.

"Tenten can you go grab a chair for you," I said.

"Sure thing and I'll be back with your drinks and your cousin," I said.

"Thank you saku," neji said.

"Your welcome," I said writing up to different checks on for them the other was shinchi's. Going to the back to make the pops and tea.

"Hey what's up saku," hinata says.

"Your cousin is at table 7," I say.

"Neji is here," she says.

"Yep you want to help me carry these drinks over to them," I asked.

"Sure thing," she said we took the drinks over "h-hello n-neji-k-kun."

"When she start stuttering again," said neji.

"When she saw how many people that shr didn't know here," tenten said.

"Hello hinata-chan," said shinchi.

"H-hi s-shinc-c-chin-k-kun," stuttered hinata.

"You look beautiful today hinata-chan," said shinchi.

"Alright do you need more time to figure out what you want to eat I already sent shinchi's order back," I said.

(Sasuke's pov)

"Where'd you learn that one lover boy," neji asked.

"He heard you say it to me," Tenten said.

"Well I guess we're both lover boys aren't we little man," said neji.

"I told you once you come home to stay I'll marry you," she said.

"Well I'm here to stay this time," he said.

"What do you mean," the girl asked.

"We all quit the gang I quit for you," he said.

"Are you sure you should be talking about this around the kid," Daisuke stated.

"Yeah he's a smart kid he understands not to talk about it right shinchi," said neji.

"Yeah I want a coloring page auntie tenny," said shinchi.

"Then I'm glad I'm back," said Sakura who even in her uniform still looked hot I've never felt this way about any other girl she was beautiful "here you go baby."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)! :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Hey thats it for today there is more ocs on the way. I am looking for two ocs to be Sakura haruno's other relatives along with two to be Sasuke Uchiha's relatives. So if your interested in creating them let me know.

If you notice any misspellings please tell me.

Love you all!

126sasusaku126


	2. Chapter 2

Mentions rape.

Cal is short for Caleb he will get called Caleb sometimes he was mentioned in the first chapter even though he never made an actual appearance he has long black hair that is tied in a ponytail it is half way between Itachi and neji's. Cal also has crimson eyes he is bi this character was made for my best friend who is bi too. I don't know if anyone noticed but jonny is gay which is why Sakura threatened him with cal (cal and jonnys history will be in the story)

I don't own Naruto.

:-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P Sweet dreams is all I've ever wanted but that didn't ever happen. I found myself running my baby brother been taken away from me hours ago. All hope was gone as I found myself being thrown in the bed off the truck again. I stood up to jump back out the pain in my arm as noticeable as ever only to be pushed back in. The man climbed into the back with me pinning me down.

"Your not getting away this time," he said.

"Please let me go and give him back to me," I said.

"I have something much more exciting planned for us," he said as I found my pajama pants being ripped off.

"No please," I said. I kicked him in the stomach but it was to late. I felt a pain in my lower region. "HELP ME PLEASE ANYONE," I SCREAMED. Being 8 at the I didn't understand what was going on all I knew is that it hurt.

"It's okay Sakura just wake up please wake up," I heard tennie's voice come out of his mouth.

"I found out the girl is scared of spiders and snakes," said the lady.

Sasuke point of view

Hearing the scream I hopped out of bed and ran down stairs. Daisuke was Right behind me as we ran out the door to Sakura's house. Naruto came out a couple minutes later we were banging on the door. Witch was opened up by konan, neji now joined us.

"Another nightmare," neji stated.

"What," all three of us asked. (Naruto, Sasuke, and Daisuke)

"Sakura sufferers from very horrible nightmares," said Konan like it was nothing.

"Auntie konan," said shinchi "is mommy okay."

"No, NO, NO SPIDERS PLEASE AHHHHHH NOT SNAKES TO HELP ME," screamed Sakura we rushed up stairs.

"Hey it's okay shika's here," said shikamaru rocking her back and forth.

"Spiders," Sakura screamed he smacked the bed hard.

"There their dead," said jonny.

"But the snakes," she said jonny picked up a flip flop off of the floor and threw at the wall.

"Did you see that I threw those suckers out," said shikamaru she reached her hand out reaching for Sasuke.

"Help me out of the truck," she said.

"Come here," shikamaru whispered so she couldn't her him "take her into your arms and jump," I did as I was told.

"There we're out of it," I said.

"But their turning around," she said.

"Make something up," shikamaru whispered.

"Then we'll run threw the woods," said Sasuke.

"They got out and are following us," said Sakura.

"Then we'll get in my car that's parked in the gas station."

"Vroom," yelled neji.

"We got away," she said.

"Good," said shikamaru as he fell back on her bed. I lied her back down on the opposite side of were shikamaru was lying to.

"Let's get out of here," said konan.

The next morning (Sakura pov)

"Hey," I said as I opened the back door for Sasuke and my brother.

"Hey," said Daisuke.

"I wanted to thank you Sasuke for what you did for me last night," I said with a huge blush on my face "shinchi told me all about it," I gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn," he said.

"What does that even mean," I said.

"Don't question it I doubt that he even knows," said Daisuke.

"Coming in," we heard from the door as it opened.

"Cally boo," screamed jonny as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Why'd you guys come through the back door," I asked.

"Cuz we were in the back yard," said Daisuke "who's the guy."

"Oh hi cal how are you," I said.

"Don't worry it's just me," he said.

"Wait what why would you worry," said Daisuke.

"Shinchi why don't you show daddy your new coloring book," I said.

"Okay mommy," he grabbed cals hand "come on daddy," he said leaving the room with jonny following behind them.

"Shinchi's real dad is named is kouta he was mine and jonny's best friend. He and jonny were the first people that I actually liked in the orphanage. But to be friends with kouta means to be friends with his twin brother Caleb which throughout the years was shortened to cal," I said as I walked into the living room and sitting on the couch both boys followed "one day like last night I had the nightmare about the spiders. Once they got me calmed down they woke me up I asked kouta to sleep in my bed with me that night I woke up around 5 in the morning to kouta rapping me, " I busted out crying Sasuke slowly pulled me into a loose embrace "It was like the worst betrayal of my heart I trusted this guy who I had known since I was 8 right after cal walked in the room. He looked at me then his brother I took the chance to get out of his arm's and succeeded. I then ran over to him and told him what happened he gave me his shirt and told me to wait for him outside of the room. Right as I walked out cal punched him. Two months later I found out I was pregnant with shinchi I told kouta about it and he punched me in the face and said it wasn't his kid. Cal who had been in the room with us beat him up again. I went to the doctor only to find out that I wouldn't be able to abort the child even though I didn't want to abort him because of my beliefs it's just something the orphanage makes all pregnant girls. Their was no way my child was being put in the orphanage but the only way to keep the baby out of the orphanage was if the dad wasn't in the orphanage. About 6 months into the pregnancy cal and kouta turned 18. Unlike you two they wouldn't let cal adopt us and he tried hard. He eventually got a job at the orphanage as a cook so he could stay near us. Then came the birth of shinchi cal had been the person to take me to the hospital. He stood beside me as I gave birth. As I was filling out the birth certificate I came to the place where you put the fathers name cal took it from me and put his name. Even though anyone from the orphanage could tell it was koutas not cals. Still to this day cal still takes care of us like he is the father even though we all know he's not. After I turned 18 he bought me this house even though I insist on paying rent. A couple months after that cal and jonny started going out and have been since. Kouta sometimes comes over with him so every time he comes over I freeze."

Sasuke's pov

"Why's mommy crying," shinchi asked.

"Because she's sad that she missed so many of your uncle Daisuke's birthdays," I said making up a lie.

"Well why don't you throw a big party to make up for the birthdays you missed," he said.

"How'd I get a son as smart as you," she said hugging him.

"He gets it from you," said the cal guy as he walked into the room "hey shinchi how about me, you, jonny, and shikamaru go to the park and give your mom some alone time."

"Yay park can I momma," he said.

"I don't see why not," she said.

"Well we're going to get going to check on Zeus," I said standing up Daisuke got up to before hugging his sister good bye.

"Oh daddy I forgot to tell you uncle Daisuke's dad has a really big dog," said shinchi.

"Really now," said cal.

An hour later Sakura's pov.

As I step out of the bathtub I grabbed my towel and wrap it around myself. I hear something in my room being broken. I cracked open the bathroom door to se kouta coming through the broken window. I turn to the window in the bathroom which is my only escape root. I open it and go through it trying not to loose my towel.

Being on the second floor I step out onto the ledge as I tried to look for a way down I saw Zeus in Sasuke's yard. Apparently Zeus saw me to cuz he started to try to jump over the fence. I hear kouta walk out of my room to search for me. I walk over to the bathroom window and crawled back in and went into my room and grabbed my phone and ran back into the bathroom . After I crawled back onto the ledge I called Caleb.

"Cal help kouta's in the house," I said.

"I'll be there in 5," he said.

I looked over to Sasuke's yard to find the fence open. I then heard the sliding door open and growling from below. Zeus started barking at kouta who took off towards the back gate then he saw me. He turned around and ran back to the sliding doors. I heard him running up the stairs I tried to find a way out of here I saw jonnys window was cracked we shared the bathroom but he had to come through my room to get to it.

"Zeus go get help," I yelled as I crawled to jonny's window opening it I got in just in time. "where the f*ck did you go," I ran out the door and got to the stairs kouta dived for my foot which HE succeeded in grabbing. I fell face first down the stairs my arm started to hurt I knew then that it was broken. I stood up and ran not even worrying about the towel which was still on the floor I made it to the sliding door as he was on the last step I ran outside.

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke say. He stood at the gate between our yards.

"Sasuke," I say as I ran over to him "help me."

"Get behind me," he says "Zeus attack," Zeus ran after kouta and bite his leg I heard the police pull up "put this on," he took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Everybody put your hands up," said the police man, we did Zeus ran back to Sasuke.

"Arrest her for breaking and entering," said kouta "this isn't her house."

"Arrest him to for breaking and entering it's not his house ether and he broke the window up their to get in while I have a key," I said I leaned over and whispered to Sasuke "take my phone call cal it's under Caleb."

"How about I arrest both of you we split all three of you up and each of you tell us your side of the story," said the other police officer.

"Can I make a call real quick," Sasuke said.

"To who it's not like your going to jail," said the policewoman.

"To the owner of the house he should be able to clear a lot of things up," he said.

"Okay I don't see why not you can do that while we hand cuff these two," said the first policeman.

Sasuke pov

"Im right down the block on my way," said cal right when he picked up.

"Good cuz the neighbor acrossed the street called the cops and their going to take Sakura to jail," I said.

"Wait what," said cal.

"They are literally putting her in hand cuffs as we speak by the way park in my driveway Sakura's is sorta occupied," I said hanging up.

"Alright where's the owner at kid," we heard a car pull up in my driveway.

"Right there can I go get him," I said.

"Go and hurry, " she said 8 rushed through the house to open the door for cal.

"Hurry," I said as we got there Sakura was screaming bloody murder as they tried to put her left arm in the hand cuffs.

"Ma'am stop resisting," said the cop.

"Where going to shock you," said the policewoman.

"Please stop he pushed me down the stairs I think my arm is broken," she said crying.

"We'll this other side to this poll here," said the policeman.

"Alright is this your house," said the woman.

"Yes but I bought it for my boyfriend and baby momma to live in in case I have to go on business out of state,"he said " and she's my baby momma so she's aloud to be here. But my brother is not because he's an abusive little jacka**."

They got Sakura's and my side's of the story and ended up calling an ambulance for the two and said that after they would take him to jail.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Okay I didn't really get were I wanted to but the next chapter will mostly be in jonny pov. Again I wrote this again at 3 in the morning so any grammar mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)! :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)! :-) :-) :-) :-)! :-)! :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

I awoke from my nightly nightmare felling extremely cold and uncomfortable. I opened my eyes to see that I was chained to the wall. A man with dark brown eyes and long black hair sat beside me on the other side was a man who was tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes. The man on my right was girlish looking I would have thought is was a if not for the fact he was in just boxer. I looked over to the other man who also only had boxer's on. I myself was only wearing Sasuke's hood and a pair of underwear.

Flash back

I walked down stairs after getting changed I handed it to Sasuke.

"Keep it," he said I pulled it back on.

End

"What's your name girl," said the muscly man.

"Sakura," I said.

"Well well lookie who's back," said Kabuto.

"NO," I screamed "this is all a dream it's just a dream any minute konan will wake me up," I whispered to myself.

"Sorry to tell you this but it's not a dream," he said " and look who wants to play," he put a snake on my ankle "good night cutie."

"NO take it off," I said.

"Nah I rather not," he said I let out a loud sob.

"Shut up some of us are trying to sleep," said the guy who looks like a girl.

"Please help me," I said.

"If it gets you to shut up," said the guy he took a stick that was beside him and used it to fling it off.

"Don't you guys want out of here," I asked.

"Of course we do, do you think we're stupid," asked the muscly guy.

"Do you have a bobby pin," I asked the guy who looked like a girl handed me one, I picked the lock with my not broken arm as my broken arm fell from the chain I let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you do that," they asked.

"Easy," I said " take the Bobby pin."

"Okay," he said "I think I got it," he twisted it and a familiar click.

"Good job," I said to the girly guy who was on my right since I broke my left arm today after both of them were out I walked to the door, "this door has the same kind of lock as those chains."

"Really," they said.

"How do you know this," the muscle man asked.

"I've broken out more than once," I said I picked the lock and opened the door when I saw no one coming I turned and asked "did anyone come with you."

"My baby brother," one of them said.

"Okay," I said grabbing the keys off the wall.

"Theirs only two keys," the muscle guy said.

"That's cuz their is only two cells," I said "hurry," I said after opening the door.

"Bubby," the little boy with black hair dark brown eyes.

"Here I'll do it," I said as I unlocked his arm's "follow me."

We walked out of the room and down the hall to a door I opened it as we got I stood up on the step ladder and opened up the vent. It was big enough for fit into even though the muscle man might have some trouble every once and a while. I motioned for them to hand me kid we both were in the kid right after me. The girly guy and then the muscle man who put everything back like it was. We finally got out of there and ran through the woods we finally and made it to the next town by 6:30 am.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways," said the girly guy.

"Wait a second," I said as I took out a pen that I had stolen from the desk from room we were in I just really hate those people. I wrote my name and number on their hands. "Don't be afraid to call if your in trouble."

"We won't I'm haku by the way," said the girly guy.

"Zabuza," said the other.

"I'm Andrew," said the kid.

"Sakura," I said. I walked into the gas station and up to the counter "hi can I borrow your phone," I asked the lady.

"First off that what payphones are for second no shirt, no shoes, no service and lady you aren't wearing any shoes," said the lady who's name tag said Temari.

"Can I at least borrow 50 cents I'll pay you back when my ride gets here," I asked.

"How do I know you'll do that," she said I looked down to my bracelet.

"My best friend gave me this it is worth way more than 50 cents and it means the world to me," I said pointing to the bracelet "i'll give it to you to hold on to."

"Okay," she said I handed it to her.

"May I also use the restroom," I said.

"I guess," she said.

I went in and started to think about who to call and then I realized that the only number I had was the one on the inside of Sasuke's jacket. I took it off and wrote the number of my hand after putting it back on I started to think. What if this isn't his number anymore? I mean he just moved people change their number when they move right? Stop being a baby and call the man I thought so I walked back out dialed the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello," said the person on the other line.

"Sasuke," I asked.

"Yes who is this," he said obviously just woken up.

"It's Sakura can you come pick me up," I asked.

"Sure where at," I started to cry "hey what's wrong."

"Sunagakure," I said.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes," he said.

"Can you do me two other favors," I asked.

"Yeah what check on shinchi and bring 50 cents with you," I said.

"Okay I'll do both," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome bye," he said.

"Bye," I said.

"Sakura haruno," said someone be hind me I turned around.

"Gaara what are you doing here," I said.

"I told you guys I was going to suna university," said gaara who walked up and hugged me "wait what are you doing here."

"Orochimaru took me," I said drying my tears.

"Are you okay, do you have a ride home," he asked.

"Yes I'm okay, I have a friend coming to get me," I said.

45 minutes later

"I'm so sorry," said Sasuke.

"Why," I asked.

"First I'm 15 minutes late second I kidnapped your kid cuz he wanted to come cuz I don't know how but the kid knew I was coming to get you thirdly I don't have 50 cents," he said.

"It's okay," I said I was a little sad that I was giving up my bracelet.

"But I do have a dollar we can go in the store and get change," he said.

"Alright," I said happier.

"But quick question why did you need 50 cents," he asked.

"Cuz gaara's sister is a but and wouldn't let me use the landline so I had to give up my bracelet that shika gave me till I had 50 cents because she loaned me them to call you," I said.

"Oh,"he said.

"See I told you two he was real," I said to Temari and gaara who said he was never going to show.

"But does he have 50 cents for your bracelet," Temari said.

"I'll do you one better I got one whole dollar and you can keep the change," he said handing it over.

"Thank you Sasuke," I said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Eww mommy kissed Sasuke," said shinchi who was behind us.

"Hey little dude long time no see," says gaara.

"Hi uncle gaara," he said as he ran over to hug him.

"By the way who are you," said gaara.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"Hmm," said gaara.

"Okay we got to go I have a meeting in an hour," said Sasuke.

"Bye gaara come by anytime," I said.

"Bye bye," said shinchi as we got in the car. Soon after we left shinchi was out.

"So what's with the bracelet," Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru got it for me at a flee market but it's always been special because it was the first piece of jewelry I've ever had and the only one," I said.

"Ah," he said.

"Thank you again," I said and kissed him once again on the cheek. I don't know why he has this effect on me something just makes me want to kiss him.

"Your welcome," he said but he also whispered something .

"What did you say after that," I said.

"Nothing," he said.

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not," I said with a pout on my face.

"Fine I'll tell you," he said.

"Then what."

"Are you hungry i'm hungry," he said.

"Stop stalling," I said "plus don't you have a meeting."

"No I just didn't like the way that girl was staring at me, so you hungry," he asked.

"Yes but I can't go in any place without clothes," l said he took a moment to really study me.

"Wait here," he said "oh and what size flip flop are you."

"A 5," I said.

"D*mn you have small feet."

"Don't be mean," I said he soon after went into dollar General and came back out with a sack.

"Here you go flip flops and pajama pants for your wearing pleasure."

"Thank you again," I said and I kissed him for a third time on the cheek.

"Why do you do that," he said.

"What," I asked.

"Every time you kiss me you blush after and look away like you're embarrassed to kiss me," he said.

"I've never really kissed a guy before or been kissed unless it was in my sleep other than shinchi I kiss his chubby cheeks all the time."

"Really."

"Yeah," I said as I looked away.

"Do you wanna go to ihop."

"Sure, now what did you say earlier."

"Nothing important."

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't be hiding it."

"Just don't worry about it."

"Then just tell me."

"I will someday," he said as he got out I quickly got out and got shinchi out. Once inside we were seated at a booth.

"So," I said.

"Yes."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

I'm done for now and very sleepy. (Up at 3 again) you know the drill if I made any mistakes tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

My Brothers Keeper

'

'

'

I opened my eyes frightened that for once I didn't have a bad dream. It's been a month since I was taken by Orochimaru I had the cast taken off . The ringtone of my cell went off, it looked to be an unknown number. I lifted the phone to my ear after accepting the call for a few secounds there was nothing then a sob came through.

"Whose there," I asked.

"Sakura," conformed the voice.

"Yes," I replied.

"It's haku," he said "I don't know what to do they," he sucked in a large breath " they have my brother," he then let out another large sob "they have Andrew."

"Okay i'll meet you at the store we split up at," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," I said I hang up and walk to jonny's room and knock.

"Come in," Jonny said I open the door and step in "Whats up."

"They have a kid we have help," i answer.

"Okay get dressed I will go get everyone up and dressed do you want to include Neji," he asked.

"Why not I'll call Hinata to ask to watch the little man," I say.

"Okay," He said I walk out of his room and into mine I make the call to hinata who said she gladly watch him.

I dress in a black low cut shirt and skinny jeans and go to Shinchi's room where I quickly pack a bag for him the doorbell rung I knew it was Hinata. I pick him up and walk to the door on the other side stood Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, anouther guy I didn't know, and Daisuke.

"Hey Saki I'll take him your arms still hurt you don't need to hold him," Hinata said.

"Yeah sis," said Daisuke.

"Don't baby her she doesn't like it," noted Cal "now give me my son I haven't held him in forever," I smilled and handed him to cal "I'll walk him to your car Hina.

"Ino's coming she said if your going to take Shika you have to take her," yelled Jonny.

"What are you guy doing here," I asked.

"I figured since we were all in the same gang they could help," Neji replied coming down the stairs "Oh by the way thats Kiba."

"So who are we going after and why," asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru, right sis," Daisuke asked.

"Is she nuts she wants us to break in and out of Orochimaru's base," Kiba screemed.

"Why not I've broken out many times before if not I'd be dead, it can't be that hard to break in."

"Heck she's strolled out the frount door before with Orochimaru watching with me beside her," butted in Jonny.

"We got to go either your in or your out," I repied.

"Oh were in," said Kiba.

"Good let's go," I said walking to my garadge I opened it to see Tenten picking from her collection.

"Just incase," she said.

"Always," I got in the van Tenten loaded the car with her toy's. We appeared at the store a hour later there sat haku and zabuza.

"Ready to go boy's," I said.

"Yes," they answered.

"Good let's go," I said as I headed to the woods.

"Determined," Sasuke commentied.

"Always," replied Jonny. Once we got inside I went into action and did my thing but once we got to the dungeon rooms we couldn't find Andrew in either of them.

"What should we do," asked Haku.

"Split up and look for the kid," I said.

"In groups of four, three, two how," Kiba asked.

"Well there's Sasuke, Jonny, Neji, Tenten, Konan, you, Daisuke, Cal, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza plus me. That gives us fourteen people so we can count out by fours cause it would leave out two the only even way to split it evenly is by sevens," I reply.

"Then who goes with who," asked Ino.

"Jonny, Cal, Daisuke, Sasuke, Naruto, Konan, and I will make up team one. Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Haku, and Zabuza team two Tenten how many walkie talkies did you bring."

"Enought for almost everyone to have one except for two," she said.

"One on each team wont have one incase something happens and we get split up again," Sasuke said.

"


End file.
